FV104: Hunters
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: Voyager starts to get messages from home, meanwhile Craig's sister makes an unusual appearance in the Delta Quadrant


Hunters

**Episode Synopsis**  
Voyager starts to get messages from home, meanwhile Craig's sister makes an unusual appearance in the Delta Quadrant.

**Guest Stars**  
Firera as herself  
Raichu as herself  
Scarlett Pomers as Naomi Wildman  
Adam Blaustein as Crewman Foster  
Dominic Armato as Ensign Guybrush Threepwood

**Written By**  
Firera & Raichu

**Please Note**  
This season was written back in 2000/2001, five/six years before B4FV Season Three. You'll find the episodes shorter and a little more, um.. crazy. If you don't like the first few just hang in there, after episode 10 or so it starts to improve (with the exception of the episodes Muse, World Domination and Prepare For Trouble - Once you're in Season Two you'll be fine).

**Written**  
14th January 2001

**Edited**  
30th November 2003

**Episode Based In**  
January 2374 (mid season 4)

**The Mess Hall:**  
Tom and Harry walked into the room. They reluctantly took a plate from Neelix. All of the tables were full, except for one, Craig's table. They walked over to his table and they sat down.

"Hi, Craig," Tom said. Craig was resting his head on his crossed arms that lay on the table.

"Hey, Craig, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"It's my step sister's birthday," Craig muttered.

"And?" Tom asked.

"I promised to meet up with her in her home country, I'm not going to get to do it," Craig muttered.

"Where is her home country?" Harry asked.

"Japan," Craig said.

"Who's side of your family is she from?" Tom asked.

"If you must know, Triah's Japanese mother died when she was nine and her British father married my mother, I was born not long after that," Craig muttered.

"So, you're not even half Japanese?" Tom asked.

"No, just pure British," Craig said.

"So your sister is, what age?" Tom asked.

"She's twenty eight today," Craig said.

"What! So that means you're nineteen!" Tom exclaimed.

"Yeah, so?" Craig asked.

"So how old were you when you joined the Academy?" Harry asked.

"I didn't. I was one of the Marquis who didn't even set foot in the Academy," Craig said.

"Wait a minute, Chakotay let a fifteen year old into the Marquis, that's a bit stupid, isn't it," Tom said.

"You don't understand. My mother was a Marquis and my father had moved away with my sister to Japan, so I had no choice but to go with her. She was shot two weeks after we joined, that was only two days before we got trapped in the Delta Quadrant, Chakotay thought that it was too risky to take me back to Earth before hand," Craig said.

"Right, now I get it," Tom said happily.

"I don't! How come he's a Lieutenant and I'm an Ensign?" Harry asked.

"Face it Harry, you're destined to be an Ensign for the rest of your life. That Kiara will be a Lieutenant before you are," Tom joked.

"Oh thanks, Tom," Harry muttered. Neelix walked in with a box.

"Seven's managed to download some more letters. Here's one for Ensign Thingymajig, Crewman Rex, Ensign Taylor, Ensign Threepwood, Lieutenant Anderson and Crewman Foster." Jessie, James and Thingymajig walked over to Neelix and they took their letters and they sat back down at their tables.

A mouse cursor appeared out of nowhere clicked on Neelix and a coin shaped thing popped up. The mouse clicked the pick up button. Guybrush walked over to Neelix and he took his letter away.

_"Does this Guybrush character_ _always have to be like a main character in a computer game?" Raichu's voice asked._

_"Ooops sorry, I get carried away sometimes," Firera's voice said_.

The paranoid Foster walked over to Neelix and he snatched the padd off Neelix. "You better not of read it, it contains top secret information," he said.

"Whatever, Crewman," Neelix said. Craig walked up to Neelix.

"Neelix, who's this from?" Craig asked.

"Some girl called Triah, I didn't read anymore," Neelix said. Craig took the padd of him.

"Thanks Neelix," Craig said and he sat down at his table.

"Who's it off Craig?" Tom asked.

"My sister," Craig replied.

"What did she say?" Tom asked.

"I think, I'll read this in private," Craig said and he walked out of the room.

"She wrote that!" Tom exclaimed.

"No, Tom," Harry said. Jessie Rex and James Taylor got up and walked out of the room too. "Looks like they heard you were here," Harry said.

"What does that mean exactly?" Tom asked.

**Later:**  
Craig walked into the turbolift. The door started closing.

"Wait!" a woman's voice yelled. Craig looked behind him and he saw James and Jessie rushing up to him. He put his foot in the door to stop it. The door opened. The pair walked in.

"Hey thanks. Deck Eight," James said.

"I've seen you before, are you Sonia's son?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah," Craig replied.

"Well, I'm James and this is my friend Jessie," James said.

"I've heard of you, weren't you the ones who were caught meddling with the warp core on the Marquis ship?" Craig asked.

"I wish, I'm afraid that was just a rumour," James replied.

"Yeah we hated that stuffy old ship but we'd never blow it up, I mean it would take us with it, not worth it," Jessie said.

"I think it was Seska who started that rumor," James muttered.

"What was your name again?" Jessie asked.

"Craig," Craig replied.

"Craig, why don't you come to our quarters tonight, we're playing a few games like cards and stuff, not to mention there's gallons of pop," James said.

"Yeah sure, I'll find my way," Craig said.

"Great, it's usually just the two of us. See ya there," Jessie said. The turbolift stopped and the doors opened. The pair walked out arm in arm.

_"Janeway to Anderson."_

"Yes Captain?" Craig said.

_"Please come to my Ready Room, I have to issues to talk over with you."_

"I'm on my way."

**The Ready Room:**  
"You wanted to see me Captain?" Craig asked.

"Okay, firstly. You wouldn't mind if you babysit Kiara again?" Kathryn asked.

"No problem, I'm going over to a kind of night in with two crewmembers, she can come along, she'll have fun," Craig said.

"What kind of night in?" Kathryn asked.

"Don't worry Captain, it's just harmless games and pop, as they say it,"Craig said.

"I don't mean to be nosey but who are these people?" Kathryn asked.

"Jessie and James," Craig replied.

"All right then. Chakotay will drop her off at your quarters at, what time?" Kathryn asked.

"0800 hours, maybe," Craig said.

"Fair enough. Secondly, I got a message from Starfleet Command. Supposably a girl has been experimenting and somehow she's managed to transport herself through the network. I'm telling you this because all Starfleet knows is that she's a relative of yours. Have you got any letters off any relatives?" Kathryn asked.

"I got one from my step sister, but she's on Earth, I think," Craig said.

"Have you read the letter?" Kathryn asked.

"I was just going to my quarters to read it before you contacted me," Craig said.

"Oh, sorry. Report to me if you find out anything about this experiment," Kathryn said.

"I will, bye Captain," Craig said and he walked out of the room.

**0800 hours, Craig's quarters:**  
Craig was dressed up in jeans and a dark red jacket. He sat down on the couch. The door chime sounded. He stood back up and he opened the door. Chakotay was outside with Kiara.

"Thanks, Lieutenant, I really appreciate this," Chakotay said.

"No problem, we'll have fun, wont we K?" Craig said.

Kiara ran into the quarters and Craig picked her up.

"I hope I didn't spoil your night out, Craig," Chakotay said.

"No, I wasn't originally planning anything anyway. We're going over to James and Jessie's," Craig said.

"Ok, keep those two out of trouble, bye Kiara," Chakotay said and he walked away. Kiara waved.

"So are you ready to go?" Craig asked. Kiara nodded. With her still in his arms he walked out of his quarters.

**James and Jessie's Quarters:**  
Jessie ran into the bathroom and closed the door just before a horde of bobbles were thrown at her.

"Hey Jess! You did ask for your bobbles!" James yelled. She opened the door and peeped out.

"I didn't mean throw them at me," Jessie said. She picked them all up.

"How else was I suppose to give them to you?" James asked.

"Anyway I only wanted two," Jessie said as she flicked the rest at James. He ducked behind the couch. One bobble landed on his head. Jessie tied her black hair into a small pony tail with the two bobbles.

"Is it safe to come out now?" James asked.

"Stop being a wimp. Where's your cards?" Jessie asked.

"In the Mess," James replied.

"Well you'd better rescue them before they're eaten by the mess monster. I'll program the music playlist for tonight. What songs do you want on the playlist?" Jessie said as James walked into his bedroom which was in a tip, speaking mildly.

"Get the songs from the Pokémon albums. It may of been a strangely animated show but it had some great songs," James replied.

"Yeah good idea, we could play Double Trouble," Jessie said. "Too bad we don't have a talking cat."

The door chimed.

"Come in!" Jessie called. Craig and Kiara came in.

"Sorry for an unexpected guest but I love babysitting her," Craig said.

"Is she the closest thing to a girlfriend, huh Craig?" James said.

"I might say the same thing to you about Jessie," Craig said.

"Both of you stop. I don't mind having some girl company," Jessie muttered. Craig put Kiara down. "Computer load music playlist Jessie Four."

_"Working. Playlist loaded. Please designate starting point."_

"Get Happy," Jessie said. A slow but nice song started playing. James finally found a little box with his cards in.

"Okay, which game do you guys want to play?" James asked.

"I don't know. Why don't we just have something to drink first," Jessie said.

"Good idea. Craig what do you want?" James asked.

"Neelix told me about this drink he found in the 20th century database called Cherry Coke, I'll have that please," Craig said.

"Kiara?" James asked.

"She can't talk yet," Craig said.

"Cherr' Coke," Kiara said quietly.

"She can talk alright," James said.

"Huh, she hasn't spoke before, I thought she was too young to talk," Craig said. Jessie walked over to Kiara and she knelt down.

"What did you say sweetheart?" she asked.

"Cherr' Coke," Kiara said.

"I heard her, Jess, do you want Cherry Coke too?" James asked.

"Yeah whatever," Jessie replied.

"I'd better not tell the Captain, she wont be pleased that she's missed Kiara's first words," Craig said.

"She'll have to know Craig," Jessie said.

"All in good time, she probably has work to do and we have partying to do," James said as he gave Kiara and Craig their drinks. He walked back to the replicator and picked up the other two glasses and he gave one to Jessie.

"I agree," Jessie said.

"Yeah, so what game do we play first?" Craig asked.

**The Bridge:**  
"Captain, there's some sort of strange signal coming from the network," Tuvok said.

"Must be our visitor," Chakotay said.

"Something's emerging from sub space," Tuvok said.

A small shuttle craft suddenly appeared through a red portal. The portal disappeared just after the shuttle came out of it in peace.

"It's a Federation shuttle craft, one lifeform aboard," Tuvok said.

"Hail them," Kathryn ordered. The viewscreen. A young Japanese girl appeared on the screen. She had short black hair that was loose.

"I'm Captain Janeway of the..." Kathryn said.

"Voyager, I know. I mean I should know, you were what I was looking for," she said.

"What's your name?" Kathryn asked.

"I'm Triah Anderson. Can I please come aboard, I came here to see my brother," Triah said.

"You risked your life to come sixty thousand lightyears just to visit your brother?" Chakotay asked.

"He's the only family I have left, you understand don't you?" Triah said.

"Yes, I think I do," Kathryn replied.

"Thank you, Captain, I really appreciate this," Triah said.

"We'll tow your shuttle into our shuttle bay," Kathryn said. The viewscreen went off. "Tuvok, as soon as her shuttle has docked, escort her to Craig, he should be in Jessie and James' quarters," Kathryn said.

"Yes Captain," Tuvok said. He left the Bridge.

"Looks like Craig will have some more help babysitting," Chakotay said.

"Janeway to Anderson."

_"Yes Captain?"_

The song Get Happy was playing in the background.

"You have a visitor, she's coming to James and Jessie's quarters," Kathryn said.

_"Who is she then?"_

"Your sister I believe," Kathryn said.

**Meanwhile on a Herogen Ship:**  
"Where did that other ship come from?" Alpha Herogen asked.

"It came from the same source as the signal from the other side of the galaxy," Beta Herogen said.

"Intercept," Alpha said.

**James and Jessie's quarters:**  
"So Jess, looks like you're getting more female company than you thought," James said.

"Hey, great," Jessie said.

The door chimed just as 'Don't say you love me' by M2M came on. "Come in!" James called. The door opened revealing Tuvok and Triah.

"Craig!" Triah yelled and she hugged Craig, Kiara tried to join in. "Oh, who's this?" Triah asked.

"Kiara, I babysit her," Craig said. Tuvok gave Triah a Padd and he walked away.

"Oh, she's adorable!" Triah exclaimed.

"Hi!" Jessie said loudly as the chorus to the song came on.

"Hi, and who might you two be?" Triah asked.

"I'm Jessie and he's James," Jessie said.

"Hi, I'm Triah," Triah said.

"I hear it's your birthday, lets party more than usual," James said.

"Tri, what are you doing here?" Craig asked.

"To see you of course, I started experimenting with the network thing when dad died," Triah said.

"What! How did he die?" Craig said.

"He died in a shuttle crash," Triah said. Suddenly the 'party' stopped.

**THE END**


End file.
